Future Zeno
Future Zeno (未来の全王 'Mirai no Zen’ō', lit. "Future King of All") is one of the two kings of the 18 Universes in the present timeline and the former king of the 18 universes in Future Trunks' timeline, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. He is one of the three survivors of his timeline, alongside Future Trunks and Future Mai. He is also the only godly entity left from his time, and now lives in the Main Timeline, sharing the full authority over existence that Present Zeno possesses. Info Appearance Future Zeno is very short and small, with a rather large oval-shaped head. He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Future Zeno is shown to be careless, irresponsible and amoral, as he is willing to destroy an entire universe on the spot simply because he was annoyed about how it turned out. Even more, he remains indifferent to the knowledge that universe he destroys will also include countless lives, including gods of that universe, rendering him a fully remorseless being. At the same time, Future Zeno is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion, as he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his decision and mind having already been made, and condoned Top's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zeno Expo. Even before this revelation, he has already shown some hints of apathy towards the multiverse, as Zeno does not realize that a Supreme Kai had gone rogue and was killing gods and mortals left and right, nor does he even sense his will spreading throughout the universe, and when he chose to blow up the entire multiverse, and Infinite Zamasu along with it, he does so knowing that there are others to be caught in the blast, including the one who summoned him. Later, he is also shown to be playing planet chess with his present counterpart, not caring at all about the billions of lives within the planets when they are destroyed. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his present counterpart to say "squish!" in a joking tone, and was also heard laughing alongside his counterpart during the destruction therein. In Future Zeno's first appearance, he was shown to be very serious and decided to wipe out the whole world of Future Trunks' timeline out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Zamasu, and the fact that he found his constant laugh very annoying. In the manga, he also proceeded to wipe out the entire timeline to stop Infinite Zamasu (who in the manga were clones of Fused Zamasu). Even before then, however, the manga implied that Future Zeno would never have approved of the Zero Mortals Plan due to Future Zamasu expressing fear of what would happen if Zeno found out about the plan and opted to leave the Future Timeline as soon as possible. Despite this, in the manga, it was he who proposed the idea to start erasing the lower-leveled universes due to not wishing to care for them, which is in spite of it being inherently the same concept that he disapproved of Zamasu doing. It can be presumed that Future Zeno's personality is similar to, if not shares, the same personality compared to his present counterpart. Like his counterpart, he does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Goku, a complete stranger to him, embraces him. He does not get angry, but does seem confused and asks who he is. Ultimately, he has come to see Goku as a close friend, just like his present counterpart. Also, he seems to favor watching Goku's actions, as during the Tournament of Power, he was exciting whenever Goku battled, saddened when Goku seemingly died, and overjoyed when Goku returned stronger than before. Noticeably, Future Zeno seems to copy his counterpart in most actions, such as raising his hand in approval using the same hand as Present Zeno, and essentially repeating what Present Zeno said. He also shares Zeno's childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of whatever the means. To which, he liked, if not admired Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish and playful, much like them. Story "Future" Trunks Saga While searching his gi for a Senzu Bean, Goku found Zeno's Button and summoned Future Zeno. Goku hugs Future Zeno as Gowasu and Shin bowed down to him while Future Trunks questioned who he was and is surprised to hear he is the most eminent god in the multiverse. Future Zeno questioned Goku's identity while asking if he was the one who summoned him as the latter confirms it. After seeing the horrible things done to the Earth, Future Zeno asks if Goku did this but the latter points out Infinite Zamasu (who has become a reality encompassing entity who became "The Universe" itself in an attempt to become order and justice) as the culprit. Becoming annoyed by his mad laugh, Future Zeno is asked by Goku if he will Erase Zamasu as the latter states he will and decides to destroy the entire future world as well. Goku quickly has everyone run and activate the time machine while having the two Supreme Kais teleport back to their time. Future Zeno proclaims an awful reality created by Zamasu should disappear as his attack destroys the vile Kai who essence had extended to the present timeline and fades away as the time machine returns. After Infinite Zamasu and the future timeline (in the manga) or the future timeline's Universe 7 (in the anime) are destroyed, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine, finding the world an empty cyan void with Zeno floating around. They approach him as Goku offers to take him somewhere fun as they decide to take that timeline's Zeno to the present where his presence causes Beerus, Whis and the Supreme Kais to bow in respect. Goku then requests for Shin take him to Zeno's main timeline counterpart's palace. The two Zeno's are surprised to see one another but at Goku's suggestion, they decide to be friends. They soon play with both being happy to have found a friend. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Future Zeno and his present counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the latter of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zenos agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zeno requests his present counterpart a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universal event. Their servant, the Grand Minister, sees to it and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 to gather three warriors each and go to their palace to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Good Buu, Gohan and Goku to compete, where as the latter picks the Trio of Danger, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings, Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the Null Realm, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zeno's and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. They then watched the match between Gohan and Lavender with the battle ending in a draw after both collapsed. The two versions of Zeno are shown amazed by the fights even allowing any underhanded moves to go since they will determine the rules for the actual tournament. Their decision is enforced by the Grand Minister who glares at an agitated Beerus to settle him down. Before the final exhibition match, Bergamo pleads to Zeno to relinquish the destruction of the Universes if one team loses. Though they state they have made their decision, they would allow it if Bergamo wins in his battle against Goku. During Goku's battle with Bergamo, Future Zeno is surprised by the power of Super Saiyan Blue as his counterpart explains it to him. The two are amazed when Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeats Bergamo easily upholding the decision to destroy the losing universes. After the battle ends, Top of Universe 11 challenges Goku as the two Zeno's are surprised but allow the match between the two fighters. They are amazed by the battle and are eager with anticipation as the fighters prepare to go all out but the Grand Minister ends the match to their disappointment until they hear the fighters need to conserve their power for the actual tournament. When the Tournament of Power arena was completed in the World of Void, Zeno and Future Zeno looked in awe and decided to play and massage on the arena. During the tournament, both Zeno's watch on in amazement, and keep track of who has been eliminated using their GodPads. After Goku and Vegeta finish off Team Universe 9, Future Zeno and Zeno make good on their word and erased all of Universe 9 with the exception of Mojito. They are confused when everyone stops fighting after their action but when it restarts they express their excitement. After all of Team Universe 10 is defeated, Future Zeno and Zeno erased Universe 10 with the exception of Kusu. After both Team Universe 2 and Team Universe 6 were defeated, the two Zenos promptly erased both Universes 2 and 6, with the exceptions of Sour and Vados, respectively. Later, after Team Universe 4 and 3 were defeated, the Zenos erased Universe 4 and 3 (except Cognac and Camparri) as well. Future Zeno and his present counterpart watch the rest of the Tournament unfold with excitement, especially when Goku unleashes the mastered form of Ultra Instinct against Jiren's full power. At the Tournament's end, the Zenos ask Goku what fun thing should they do next, but Beerus, foreseeing another hectic test of survival, frantically dashes out of the stands to cover Goku's mouth before he can respond. They wonder if Goku will eventually come back to see them again, to which Goku promises that he will, fist-bumping both Zenos as a sign of his promise. Power Future Zeno, alongside Present Zeno, are the most powerful beings in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. He is able to erase anything from existence, as seen when he erased Infinite Zamasu, along with all the future timeline's universes and the entire future timeline. His only equal is his present day counterpart. Abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with one or two balls of blue magical energy. This includes immortal beings, since it eliminates every single trace of any entity, both material and immaterial. * Immortality: It is heavily implied in both anime and manga that zeno are completely immortal. Shin stated that zeno is completely unkillable (which was later proved correct as he survived the destruction of an entire multiverse) and is ruling the multiverse since possibly millions of years (According to the Grand Minister, the Tournament of Power begins on the "3,135,500,603rd day of the Era of Our King".) * Magic Materialization - The ability to create anything. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Yacchaina Fist - Emulating Rozie, Zeno and Future Zeno utilize the attack on each other when playing. * Kamehameha - After witnessing Goku's Kamehameha, Future Zeno and Zeno imitated the attack Neither on Nor Against Sora's Team Zeno and Future Zeno are completely excitable when Sora and his friends summon or are summoned to play with the team in their games and parties. Soon Sora stated to the Grand Minister that he has no interest of the Zeno's assistance, nor recruiting them or the Grand Minister (or ANY angel) to join the team. Sora also reveals that he'll end up relying on Zeno if he asks for his help even once, and he doesn't want to impose or take advantage of their friendship. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Interdimensional characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Pure of Heart Category:Aliens Category:Summons Category:Alternate Forms Category:Deities Category:Destructive characters Category:Flying characters Category:Ki Users Category:Immortals Category:Gamers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Wise characters Category:Empowered characters Category:Intimidating characters